


A Change in Plans

by thatwriterjenni



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [36]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Part 36 of the 100 Ways to say i love prompt challenge. Oberyn and Lyanna with the prompt: We'll figure it out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is my new obsession I have read all the fic of it here on AO3. If you write any more of the ship please send it to me I want all the Lyanna/Oberyn things.

Lyanna’s life had been laid out since she was a young girl from what she would do to who she would marry.Robert Baratheon. Then one day if he took over in King’s Landing she would be the queen of Westeros like so many women before her had dreamed of.

It was a plan that Lyanna made Lyanna content until she met him. She was supposed to be at this tournament to cheer for Robert. She would do what any dutiful wife to be would do and cheer him on as he pranced around in his armor trying to show off for her.

Still she could not focus on Robert when her eyes met this new man. His skin was darker than most she had scene, she could tell his was Dornish like the Queen Elia. By the way that he kissed each of her cheeks Lyanna could confirm this had to be her brother the Red Viper named Oberyn. Oberyn Martell who now drew her in more than any man had.

She watched each of his fights carefully to see what exactly he was doing. Even if this was not the sort of duel he normally fought in from what she had heard he did so well. Everything he did was with ease as if he had done in a thousand times before.

Each time she clapped a bit harder than she should when we won, her smile getting bigger. Finally he must have noticed because his dark eyes met her own grey eyes. The two of them exchanged a look that made her nervous but still so very happy. When he smiled at her Lyanna was sure that she would melt into a puddle like the snow in the North.

Finally came the last match of the tourney between Oberyn and Rhaegar. The two went at it well but in the end the King still won. As Lyanna watched the Red Viper get up though she had a feeling that he could have bested his opponent had he not been the King.

As Oberyn left Lyanna too stood and made her way down the stands, politely excusing herself from the side of her brother Ned. She barely noticed as Rhaegar put a crown of blue roses atop his Dornish Queen’s head and gave her a kiss. She would have liked to be the Queen of Love and Beauty though only for Oberyn. It seemed silly as she had only seen the man duel but she wanted nothing more than to know him.

As she made her way through the crowds, easily blending in with the grey dresses she preferred to wear. Once she was part of the crowd there was no one there to tell her no or that she had to think of her betrothed. Robert be damned she had to know who this man truly was.

Once she entered his tent she could see it adorned with beautiful reds and golds, the rich colors that the Dornish loved so much. Lyanna looked around and smiled at the sight of it.

“It took you long enough- I was sure that you had left.” A voice said.

Lyanna looked up to see Oberyn sitting without his shirt on, bandaging up a wound he must have gotten during the tourney. She frowned at the sight, “You are hurt.”

“It was hard to pay attention when you were all I could think of was impressing you.” Oberyn admitted with a smirk.

Lyanna moved closer to the man suddenly feeling a sense of something else, some adventure or perhaps something foolish. Once she stood in front of him she felt like she was doing the right thing. “Then impress me now.” She told him.

Oberyn stood up and looked down at the Stark girl for a few moments. Finally he picked her up, pressing his lips to hers.

They did not get very far only kissing and touching as they knew someone would come looking for her soon enough.

As they laid in the bed he played with her hair, “You are beautiful, Lyanna.”

Lyanna looked up at him, “I am supposed to wed Robert Baratheon but I cannot- not now.”

“We’ll figure it out.” Oberyn promised before giving Lyanna a kiss.


End file.
